Talk:Achievements
Excellent, it's readable now! takua108 10:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) For the Cr0wnd achievement, does the Hunting Rifle actually kill her in one headshot? I've heard others say in-game that it doesn't work, so I thought Valve may be releasing an even stronger sniper rifle with the full game. Thoughts? Ashsflames 21:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :No. Use the auto shotty, and sneak up on her from behind. 18:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Another question from me, after getting the Outbreak achievement. How do you actually "get" the achievement? The way I got it was, a Boomer vomited on me during the Farmhouse Finale level, and it gave ME the achievement. There was no noticable effect on the gameplay after "catching a rare strain of infection" like the achievement said, and I didn't pass it on to anyone, because noone was nearby. I'd like to know what the trigger is, if anyone figures it out. Ashsflames 18:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :You get it by being vomited on by another player who already has the achievement. Smiling Jack 00:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I don't think so. When I got this achievement, I had not played any versus at all, but I did get vomited on by a Boomer. 18:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::To answer all of you, Valve originally had a few players start the game with the achievement. The only way to get the achievement is to be vomited on by someone who has it. Thus it theoretically is exponentially passed on. If you don't have it, play versus and you'll get it after a while. And I think you might be mistaken cause the achievement is Player to Player, unless there's some unknown part of this I've yet to find. ATF Dispenser 01:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) If I get a disk copy of L4D for my PC, can I still unlock acheivements? Thanks! :Yes, you should, depending on if it has already been used or it is pirated. Also, should we have an "Obtaining achievements" page, like on the TF2 wiki?TF2wiki.net --'«Ҳέйőρңµήķ»' 08:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Valve has released statistics on the achievements. The page also includes pictures regarding every Left 4 Dead achievement. We should upload the pictures. ShadoW 22:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. I agree. I'm gunna fiddle around, have a look, see if I can make a new layout. Smashman2004 14:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Here it is! New Layout. User:Smashman2004/Achievements I'm going to implement it now. If anyone disagrees just say so here. --Smashman2004 16:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : You win the Internet! Excellent work. =D --takua108 17:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Genocidest I'm pretty sure it's wrong. The achievement in Dead Rising is for killing 53594, and there is no special ending after it. --HarrisonH 17:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, there isn't. I wish there would be, though... 04:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) It was a joke at Dead Rising.. The achievement on dead rising if for 53,594 zombies, VALVe decided to go one zombie better than them Akkryls 19:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Akimbo Assassin There must be some other limiting factor, as I made a point of not picking up a primary weapon (and even throwables), and not touching miniguns. I don't think I picked up any gas cans, etc. Some possibilities that come to mind: * Use "push" with medibag. I did this (in healing other survivors; with no zombies around). Most likely cause, in my mind. * Shove zombies off roofs. I did this. A misfeature. * Opening doors into zombies?? I'm not sure about this, but zombies don't seem to like it. A misfeature. * Other obscure no-nos? * Bugs?? -23JAN2009 I tried for it twice, got it the second time. Can't say what I did differently... --Dlawrence 13:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Like all the other achievements this one is touchy. You might have hit a propane tank with your pistols and didn't know, or the game just diecided that it doesn't like you and you need to do it again. I've won coutless verses matchs on crash couse and still don't have smash hit so just keep trying.--Undeadshark 11:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Crash Course doesn't seem to like me. I've gotten a number of achievements without them counting, like Slippery Pull or Smash Hit. :I think that despite what the wiki page says, pipe bombs and molotovs do count against the achievement. The first time I tried for it (on Crash Course) I used them and didn't get it. The second time I tried for them I didn't use them and did get it. I've seen posts on forums elsewhere saying the same thing. — 19:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I got Akimbo Assassin while using grenades, and they didn't count against the achievement. The Crash Course patch is unlikely to have changed that, since there's no point changing it. Your game probably just didn't register it the first time, that's happened to me before. Fadm tyler 14:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) All 4 Dead I have been working on getting the All 4 Dead achievement. I have killed all 4 survivors twices, once by knocking them off the roof at the No Mercy finale, and then by just beating them to death. I haven't recieved the achievement yet. Why did it not give it to me, and what do I have to do. I have L4D on XBox 360. ~~Garrett :You need to at least incapacitate all four Survivors; killing them is, needless to say, fairly difficult. I got it recently on Blood Harvest after incapacitating everyone, myself. I never thought I'd get it, honestly. I wish you luck, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 04:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got it on the Train Station level of Blood Harvest. I smacked that alarmed car and got 2 of them. Ran up, hit it again and got a third survivor (and somehow killed the 2 previously incapacitated). Smacked it once more and got the final survivor. -User:Snakexdude I did that too. On No Mercy, I became tank right before the survivors hit the stairs for the safe room. I smacked the car and hit 3 of them, and smacked car again and incapped the 4th, still didnt give me achievement. Maybe I am not meant to have the last achievement. ~~Garrett :You'll get it sooner or later. I'm sure everyone does. You just have to keep playing, and don't worry about it. I find that getting stressed out over a game only hinders your ability to play well. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 22:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I got the achievement at the top of No Mercy Level 4. The tank spawned just as the survivors got out of the elevator, and I was it. I waited for them to come around the corner, and hit the forklift at them. I got three of them, then hit the forklift again at the other survivor. I then got the achievement. TheCreaturenator16 04:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I got the acievment on No Mercy 3 on the stairs leading to the sewers. I simply pinned two in a corner, while the other two hide in a closet. My friends helped by pouncing them and I swiped them incapping them and killing my then pissed off friends. My advice is to keep trying and someday some random four ppl will be in the right place at the right time.--Undeadshark 11:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Barf Bagged Are you guys sure you can't explode an the survivors? 'coz i got the achievement because i puked on three of 'em and the last one shot me,making me explode on him.The great molerat. 19:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) This achievement seems to be tempermental at times... I've barfed over all four survivors and exploded over all four and I still haven't got this one yet... Akkryls 20:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) A very good place to get this achiecement is the farmhouse finale in Blood Harvest. The survivors may huddle in a corner together in the house before calling for help and thats the perfect time to strike. Not only can you barf fast on them you usually can run away to strike again later and just take them all out. WHO THE HELL DELEATED MY POST Riley Heligo :Um, where? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] � oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Right i put a post on All 4 Dead and Barf Bagged on this page last night today i went on and they were gone Riley Heligo :::It doesn't say anything about them in your . -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] � oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Doesnt matter stigma it wasnt me anyways my bro did that revenge for scaring him on F.E.A.R damn karma Riley Heligo Local Server, Achievements, WAYTTP Can you earn achievements if you start a local server? I thought I would have earned "What are you trying to prove", having made it to all safehouses and escaped alive. But sometimes missing team members, and sometimes we wiped. And actually, the bot took over for maybe a minute for a bathroom break, but I definately didn't miss a safehouse for it. Maybe that's did it, having the bot play briefly?? I've just had such terrible luck with the random dedicated servers starting fine but degrading into unplayability if not outright failure as we head towards finale... But, heck, maybe the achievement server (if there is such an entity) was temporarily unavailable. Or something. -13FEB2009 Outbreak? Every time I see someone's description on how to getr this, the more unconvinced I am. If the only possible way is to get it from someone who already has it, then how did the first person get it? As far as I can tell, it's all speculation. Every time I've seen someone get Outbreak in-game, it's when they've been vomited on while they're pinned/smoked by another player. I'm thinking it's got something to do with being attacked by two Special Infected at the same time. What do you guys think? ~Quilly 26th Feb '09 :Some Steam accounts were given this Achievement when they purchased the game, otherwise it would have been impossible for this Achievement to be done. --MadDawg2552 17:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I always wondered how the first person got the achievement Valve perhaps? i got the barf bagged out of luck playing verses with ma friend im awful as a boomer but i still got it by vomiting on him then bill zoey francis for me this seem to be an easy achivement on rooftop finale Riley Heligo Tankbusters Does anyone else think this may be a reference to 'Ghostbusters'? --Five Dog 16:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) yes i do Totemtrouser 07:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I put it up--Donuthead7310 23:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Campaign achievements question For the campaign achievements, when it says "Survive", is that meant to imply that to get the achievement, you have to complete a campaign without dying? --Solbur 22:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] � oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::A-ha. Thought it was just a fancy way of saying "get through it" at first, but it seems obvious now. Thank you. --Solbur 22:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Should this factoid be included on all relevant achievements? --Dlawrence 13:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :You can die in the campaign, you just need to get on the rescue vehicle at the end of the campaign! if you don't get on, you don't get the achievement! Vetis 19:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) G?? DONT SKIP!!! please answer me first of all wats the meaning of G? EXAMPLE: Dead i am very proud that someone can answer this question please email me mmvillarta@yahoo.com PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP :I don't understand the example...What are you trying to say? o.O 12:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you asking for what the letter G means in the article? It stands for "Gamerscore," on Xbox LIVE. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] � oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Powershot All traces of the patched glitch powershot have been removed.Whitestpimp 01:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Whitestpimp Crash Course achieviments where you guys found them? Aratinga A., 14:42, September 28, (UTC) :They are from the achievement list on Xbox.com also I wanted to add a question on my own: shouldn't the crash course achievements be seperate from the main game articles, to allow for people reading the article to see what is available with or without the DLC (mixed in, as they are it could be hard to tell at first, which is original and which is DLC!), it could still be seperated into campaign/verses/infected within the CC section in the article. Vetis 19:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) oh and i also want know where u guys found that Knock! achieviment. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ'']](Hehehe), 21:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC)'' :"Knock! Achievement"? Do you mean the L4D2 achievements ("The Clean Kill" and "Strike!")? They have been shown (being unlocked) in preview videos of Left 4 Dead 2. Vetis 18:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Is it normal for my achievements list to be cleared on L4D? Every time I turn on the game it says I have 0 out of 60 achievements but from the Xbox Dashboard, it says I still have everything, is this because the game is being updated for Crash Course?--LazyLord777 11:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is a problem with the latest patch. I'm not sure is Crash Couse fixes it though, it may need another patch to fix it! Vetis 18:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Last stand achievement The last stand Achievement says you can get it by finishing a round of survival..... Does it mean Last Stand ENDS? Or do you get it by just playing, then dying at the end? Left 4 Dead 2 Achievements List Xbox360Achievments has the full list. I am nott 100% on how to post them, so i'll just leave the list link here for ya'll. http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/left-4-dead-2/achievements/ Timetogo 18:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Fantastic find - I can even spot some new items (or their pictures), this certainly clears alot of L4D2 up. I think this needs to go on the L4D2 page until we have the coloured, achieved pictures for the achievements. Love the TF2 Sniper achievement reference in there, too. Wondercheese 19:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Most of them are plausible but some seem to be a joke like those with "Moustachio" - what should that be? Or the one to rescue the Gnome Chompski and "Cl0wnd". ::They are all real; x360a.org are one of the leading sites for Xbox360 achievements (believe it or not, I was not paid to say that), and they aren't in the business of making up achievements, as they actually get them from xbox.com. A few people seem to believe that "Moustachio" may refer to some sort of mini-games within the Dark Carnival campaign (with part of it taking place within a Fairground), and the "Gnome Chompski" achievement seems to reference to the Achievement in Half Life 2: Episode 2 to carry a Gnome through the wole game before sticking it to a rocket! And clowned is Valve being funny and selfreferencing with a pun, yet again.... Vetis 17:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Are there pictures? Can we add them? Maybe once the game comes out. Also, maybe explain some achievements like the ones above.--Donuthead7310 15:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :There's only the ones that x360a.org used, but they have edited theirs, and there's not many people who know how to find the unreleased achievements on xbox.com... Vetis 10:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. Maybe once the game comes out.--Donuthead7310 23:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I added the pictures today and organized them by game-mode. --Surlyanduncouth 17:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nasty, dude. Great list here.--Donuthead7310 02:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Crash Course Achievements Crash Course achievements should be listed seperately? They are seperate DLC and cost money for the Xbox 360 so it just makes sense. --Surlyanduncouth 17:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Moustachio... Who is Moustachio?Galaxyguy26 21:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) How would we know any better than you?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 21:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I dont know do i.... you might knowGalaxyguy26 12:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::He's a pistachio with a Mustache! Vetis 12:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna guess he's the mascot for the Dark Carnival theme park. You probably get these achievements by winning carnival games. The Deep 1 23:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) In the 4th level of dark carnival, there are 2 games, one is a strengh test thingy that you hit it, and try to hit a bell, the other is like a whack a mole. The first game can be found after you go out the first barn, before the bumper cars turn right and you should see it, take some adreanline and hit it with a melee weapon you get the Gong Show achievement. And then before you go into the barns, after bumper cars, There is a game labeled Stache Whacker, press the button using x on xbox, and the equivalant on pc and it'll do a sort of whack a mole style game. The number to get it changes, but you get it once the machine breaks (NOTE: you will not get it in one go, it will give you an option to continue, TAKE IT, or you'll have to start from zero). It will give you the Stache Whacker achievement. Be warned, once you win, hordes will be summon from the noise. Don't do these on expert!--Charger09 20:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Resetting Achievements Can achievements no longer be reset? In the original, you could reset them with a console command, for instance "achievement_reset L4D_ACHIEVEMENT_INCAP_AFTER_SAFEROOM;". Have they patched this out? --Zombicidal 23:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh hell i dont know. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 23:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Holdin' Gnome Risked some life and limb dragging that Gnome into the Chopper at the end of Dark Carnival. I didn't get the achievement. Looks you have to Hold the Gnome in the Chopper as you fly off. I put mine on the Chopper floor trying to shoot a Tank from the Chopper. Guess I gotta do it again. Judacris 04:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I can now confirm that one needs to HOLD onto the Gnome while in the Chopper, until the Campaign ends (Cutscene with Chopper flying away). Putting it on the floor won't cut it. I just got Guardin Gnome. Now all Valve needs to do is fix the Steam Stats. Judacris 09:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Re-locking I have no clue what is going on, but most of the L4D2 achievements are relocking themselves. But for some reason, meter based ones are full in game, but empty in my steam profile. Anybody else have this happen to? Big McLargeHuge 22:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm assuming you mean we're losing our achievements. Yes. My Steam Stats are wiped too. The L4D2 Steam Forums are aflame with the issue. Here's hoping Valve fixes this pronto. Judacris 04:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Confed of Crunches - Grenades? Are we allowed to use pipebombs/molotovs/Bile?--Halofighter92 23:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Second on that.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:19, November 22, 2009 Yeah, you can...It mean primary and secondary weapons cannot be used...grenades have nothing to do with them...--Charger09 20:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Expert advice (Pun intended) I have left 4 dead 2 now, after getting the 50 original achievement in left 4 dead, I had beaten expert campaigns for left 4 dead 1. But right now, i have only beaten dead center(Outta complete luck!) And if anyone else has beaten the others, i need some help. all he others end in complete failure, quitting, and being left alone. I just have lost my ability of handling expert like i used to...(Probly cuz of new infected, new tactics, new surroundings and environmental difficulty) I really want to beat expert then move on to other easier achievements!--Charger09 20:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Alternative (and better) strategy to "A Wing and a Prayer" Just stand behind the plane near the camp fire. Usually there's an ammo pack there, it's an open area, and all the Common Infected spawn IN FRONT of the plane. I got this achievement on Versus. In that sense, YOU can get this in Campaign, especially since SI tend to spend in front of you, anyways. 23:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC) "Unbreakable" glitch ? Hi. Pardon me for my poor English, but I'm French. I just want to tell you what has happenned to me this afternoon. I got the "Unbreakable" achievement by a strange way. To be honest, I was not even trying to unlock it. I just start the No mercy campaign with the Developer Commentary. At the very beginning, in the cutscene where the heli is flying over the roof with the survivors, I saw the message "New achievement unlocked : Unbreakable". As I was trying to unlock it for 2 weeks the fair way, I checked if it was REALLY unlocked in the achievement menu, and it was. To say it in a few words, it seems that starting the developers commentary - No Mercy campaign would unlock the Unbreakable achievement. Theoretically, it's quite logical, because with the developers comms, no infected spots you and beats you. the camaign is fairly done without an health kit. But it's very strange to unlock at the very beginning, without playing a second. I just wanted to ask if someone else has experienced the same thing : I searched in more than 20 websites, and I did not found anything matching with that. I wander if someone could try and tell me if it works for anybody or not. One of my teammates has not unlock this achievement yet, I will tell him to try very soon, and I will tell you. Thanks for reading ... And answering. Nood (french L4D player who likes this website) 00:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's almost certainly a glitch. You're not supposed to be able to get ANY achievements in Developer Commentary mode. Also I know I did the developer commentary many weeks before getting that achievement. The Deep 1 00:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) wow ,this site is truly famous first i thought i was the only one from a non english speaking country and then someone came from frenchCrazy al594 14:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) This site encourages people to unlock achievements by cheating This is a great site in many ways, but the part I hate about it is that the site encourages people to cheat! In my opinnion, the Achievement page encourages people to unlock achievements by cheating (Unbreakable for example), by saying things like "If you have low health and you are near the end of the level you can have a human partner kill you so you come back with 50 health..." (8.1.2009) Also many "Tactics" sections include exploitation of bugs such as hitting survivors through walls as a tank (if close enough to the wall). Unlocking achievements by exploiting bugs is no more of an "achievement" than getting frags using aimbot. Who gets any satisfaction from things like that, I wonder... It's like taking candy from a baby, a real hero... Ok, to the point: who is planting all these cheating tips around? They really don't belong to this site, do they? -- 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) a fed up reader :Glitching is not cheating. And just few of them are glitches, while the others are good tips to unlock the achievements. Btw This is even a site, it's a wikia. ^^ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! Please Answer I rencently got 49 of 50 achievements... so i then went online to update to get the "last stand." After doing so my ACHIEVEMNTES relocked!!!(even though my gamerscore is the same, and the progress of all are filled). I play on the 360 and am new to XBL, does anyone know what happened? JR1203 :Had the same happen when I got Crash Course, it relocked all of mine. After playing for a few days they opened back up. I still have several buggy C.C. Achievements that I have just given up on getting.--JiNX Bloodfang 14:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bug or what? I have done the Smash It achievement 3 times now, but never got it. I won first chapter on versus on Crash Course, and on the second one. We had most points on both chapters and it said "You won". So why didn't I get it?DeikO 20:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, everyone did say that getting achievements in Crash Course is a bit hard to do since getting it glitches up alot. Try to keep on playing and try again so that you could get the achievement the next time. Gravyv321 5:36, January 19, 2010 UTC I actually never won a versus crash course (before i got it), then i looked in my achievement collection and OMG I GOT IT FTW?!?!?! after that i did won a versus match and didn't get it. So it had to be real. Cool2beaboy 16:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Another bug i guess. I got 4 gold medals by doing survival mode. But the achievement 'Legendary Survivor' says that I only got 3 gold medals 3/16. What is wrong? Same with the silver medal, got 3/16 when I have done 4 silver medals. Please answer.DeikO 19:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Another bug i guess. I got 4 gold medals by doing survival mode. But the achievement 'Legendary Survivor' says that I only got 3 gold medals 3/16. What is wrong? Same with the silver medal, got 3/16 when I have done 4 silver medals. Please answer.DeikO 19:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Awards? I don't think Awards should be on the Achievements page. I don't see why they shouldn't be. They have to be on the site somewhere, and it's not enough for its own article, this seems like the perfect place for them. Log Out 01:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I for one would think it would be stupid to make them their own page.JokersFlame 20:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) CONFEDERACY OF CRUNCHES, what the fuck? I did the entire 'The Passing' without fiering once, still didn't get the damned thing. So all I ask is; What the fuck? Fnorkus 18:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Assmaster 3000 :Did you have cheats on (if pc)? [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 18:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : No. Fnorkus 18:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Assmaster 3000 : Did you get incapped and fire before being revived? I did that during my first run on accident and didn't get it. Glitch12 19:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I played on easy with 3 NPCs, I did not get incapacitaded once, and I did not use any other weapon than a Katana. I did however use some pipe bombs, but it says thats allowed. Fnorkus 02:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Assmaster 3000 :The Passing has been a bit buggy as of late. You may need to try doing it on a different campaign to get it. Try Dead Center on easy. :3 Sera404 02:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ROBBED ZOMBIE I'm pretty sure this is a refference to the band Rob Zombie. 15:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean the person "Rob Zombie" (who led a band called "White Zombie")? Or did you mean there's an actual band called "Rob Zombie"? Either way, a reference to the person is already mentioned. Sera404 15:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Man Vs Tank Does MvT really work on easy? I killed my allies on expert, put it to easy and threw a Molotov at him and didn't get it when he died... Fadm tyler 19:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You didn't kill the Tank; the Fire did. You gotta use Firearms, not Fire. 94.195.236.134 20:31, May 22, 1020 (UTC) :No, fire works. Both this article and the game itself says so. The fire still counts as damage caused by you. Fadm tyler 20:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Granted that may be, but again, you aren't dealing damage to the Tank. The L4D1 AI Tanks are set on a Timer when Burnt. When that Timer expires, that's when they die. You aren't doing damage during any of this. Even if you do shoot the Tank, you are being helped out by the Fire being a 3rd Party, so you are not doing it by yourself. Try using just standard Guns and see if that works. If not, make sure you don't already have it. Sometimes that happens when you get it, but the Notification never appears. 94.195.236.134 20:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I considered trying it again with guns or a Molotov on Normal if guns on easy doesn't work. Watch the Dead Air walkthrough by a YouTube user named 'Attila16', he threw a Molotov at it and it dies without being shot even once yet it's death got the achievement. Maybe Molotovs don't work on easy, just higher levels? I didn't get it, I checked after the game. Fadm tyler 22:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Then try getting a bunch of Friends and telling them that you want the Tank to yourself. Then you won't have to kill your team-mate Bots and if you run into trouble, you can have them intervene to stop you from getting flattened. It might only be able in Campaign Mode. Also make sure that you haven't wandered onto a Server using sv_cheats or Achievement Progress will Lock. If you have, restart L4D to Combat this Problem. 94.195.236.134 22:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I just tried the 'Molotov only' method on normal instead of easy and it worked. Do you reckon custom maps ruin achievements? I was using a custom day-version of No Mercy last time. Fadm tyler 16:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: New Mutation Can anyone confirm if the new mutation, 'Last Man on Earth', adds to the progress of 'Still Something to Prove'?. Thanks, 08:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) After testing, I found out myself it adds to the proress. Easier than playing campaign and far easier than playing with bots. Maybe it would be better to add this to the mutation page, though. 09:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I would test it myself, but I already have "Still something to prove". You should move this Topic to the "Mutations" talk Page and see if you get an Answer there. 11:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You CAN Get "Still Something To Prove" On "Last Man On Earth" I Tried It. ---xXSPeCiaL KiLaXx 12:36 PM June 13 2011 The Quick and the Dead This achievement never works for me, every time i revive someone it adrenaline it keeps saying 0/10.[ I am not killing them or doing anything, just letting my guest fall of a ledge, no cheats on] Any suggestions?Great Admiral Cole 20:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it registers when reviving them off a ledge. After all, when reviving it says "Helping your team-mate up" unlike when Incapacitated when it says "Reviving your team-mate" or something like that. I guess they must be Incapacitated for it to register. VALVe probably made it like that to counter the achievement being gotten easily that way you and your "Guest" are doing it. Try going on Expert or something and reviving them with Adrenaline. Find some Adrenaline and shoot down your Friend. Then take it and revive them. Repeat the process, but after that, heal them up. Then it's just a matter of repeating that. Try that instead. Might need Several Shots to get it though. I would suggest going to a Finale and doing it there before triggering the Finale. Preferably the Concert due to the High chance of Adrenaline and Health Kits appearing (make sure to kick the Bots before doing this (Kick Nick/Kick Rochelle etc. in Console). [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 21:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You cant kill your friend, it wont count. I let the zombies kill the bots and my guest once, still didnt register.Great Admiral Cole 01:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :"Killing them"? Who said anything about killing your team-mates? I meant Incapacitating or having them be Incapacitated. Maybe you should try and drum up a VS game with a 3rd Person, and have him be on the Infected side. Then simply have him Incap your Guest and you revive him with Adrenaline and heal him after the 2nd time he's Incapped, rinse and repeat. Note by revive I mean pick up from the ground, not defibrillate. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 08:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : : :Sorry for the misunderstanding, I meant incapacitated, and thank u for the second idea.Great Admiral Cole 18:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it then? Ah, so glad to be of service. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 19:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Head honcho Just to let you all know it can be gotten with the bats. I used the cricket bat for the majority of the Dead Center campaign and it added towards my total count. 07:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Crash Course achivements I read that 3 of the Achivenments forCrash Courseare broken. Can they be done off-line or online with a server. Please tell me as I am quite confused. Thanks Tongue guy 08:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) For the "Guardian Gnome" achievement the nesscary score to open the box and get access to the gnome is 750, not 760 I'm just unaware of how to edit templates. Gong Show Had a friend hit the Gong with a Tank in Versus. This summoned a horde of common infected, but he still has no achievement (on PC). 21:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I did not have the achievement prior to trying it, and I did not have the achievment after trying it. 15:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Strength in numbers Hi, i would like to get the Strength in Numbers achivement. If any one can help me please contact me on either my talk page or via Xbox live. My gamertag is Falloutkid22 Thank you. 15:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is not the place to rally a group of people to get an achievement. I'd suggest you go around and ask specific people on their talk page or find a forum somewhere where you can do so. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Any ideas where a forum can be found? Also can it be done in mutations?Tongue guy 09:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sob Story I've been trying to get the Sob Story achevement, I didn't startle any Witches, but AI Nick did, and I didn't get the achevement. I mean, I had to go semi-close to Witches to sneak around them, but not close enough to startle her. Can anyone tell me if that's suposed to happen? Thanks. 18:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC)!GamerGirlAmanda1~ : You "should" have got it, atleast I think from your story(you did let the retard die right?). As long as no witches die, you get it. Me and my friend, who was an achievement tard, learned that the hard way. On our 5th attempt, we were running through the corn field and I accidently stepped on a witch, he yelled something along the lines of "sucks for you" and ran to the safe room hoping it'd give him the achievement, as soon as he walked in the door, it gave him the achievement and he sprayed the witch with his shotgun just before it finished ripping me apart. Anon8792 01:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Barf Bagged It says in the description that it isn't unlocked by exploding, but I got it by vomiting on two, then exploding and soaking the other two. Is this a bug, or just a mistake? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] 11:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Play the New Midnight Riders Song on a Jukebox Where can I unlock this? Is it only in the Passing? 19:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Tank Burger When playing on The sacrifice VS, we were all shooting the tank on the first map (the one that comes out of the traincart), we set him on fire twice and shot him, however we killed him right after the second time he extinguished himself (by shooting him) and all got this achievement. Any ideas why? Please note that the L4D2 achievement "Connecting Flight" now requires you to play a Realism VS game rather than a regular VS game in order to get it. I personally don't know why. I have already changed it. 22:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC)smael123 So I just finished Chainsaw Massacre without using cheats and didn't shoot the Tank and yet the achievement never came up. I was playing in single player mode though so I don't know if that does anything. 23:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Achievements in L4D are probably most bugged thing in game - sometimes they aren't counted when it should be, sometimes it's totally different, but mostly it's nothing but funny. I once played Dead Air in single player in L4D. Tank appeared near the crashed plane in front of closed airport. I was playing on Advanced, so he shouldn't be a big problem, but I was trying to get Akimbo Assassin, so I had only pistols :) The strangest thing happened when I was running from it near some fire. I had 54 HP and Tank incapacitated me in one hit (don't know why since on Advanced Tank punch takes about 35 HP). Bots finished him and... I got "Tankbusters" achievement :D Pangia (talk) 09:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you avoid a tank completly (he gets NO damage by no one) and he's disappearing because he's out of sight (happens a lot if you rush maps) you also get the achievement. tested on several maps. Seems to be a game mechanic glitch/bug/weakness .... whatever. Not the most common way but it works! Though i have to admit it's really random luck since you have to get a early tank spawn on a map and you & the rest of your team have to either outrun a tank or someone goes for a rush by himself while the others wait at the beginning of a map. 02:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) broken or glitched achievement i would like to report tankbusters recenly i played left 4 dead and when a tank trew a rock at me i still got the achievement this happen to my friend who got but he was kille by tank on expert either this tankbuster glitch is broken or glitched on the xbox live servers (107Number (talk) 08:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC))